


Appendix to the Winners

by charliethesnail



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy, Saints Row
Genre: An addendum, Not a fic, Rules, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethesnail/pseuds/charliethesnail
Summary: Basically just an appendix to the Winners, to explain things related to the fic but that aren't necessarily clearly explained there.





	Appendix to the Winners

  * Each team has seven players 
    * Positions: runners (3), hitters (2), kickers (1) and stoppers (1)
  * Runners can only pass the ball backwards, not forwards.
  * Only the kickers can score, by kicking the ball through the goal hoops. The stoppers have to stop the ball using anything but their hands and feet (ie their bodies or their heads).
  * Runners can make an interception, but they are not allowed to tackle other runners.
  * Hitters can tackle runners or sack one additional runner of the team with possession. There are no rules on how rough a tackle is, but a tackle cannot be made above the neck.
  * A kicker can be tackled if he still has possession of the ball after three seconds.
  * Stoppers can only be tackled once the ball has been kicked by the kicker
  * Each runner has a zone. Central runners can run the entire field.  Back runners can only run in their team half.  Attacking runners only run in the opposition’s half.  None of the runners are allowed into the scoring circle.
  * Only one hitter from each team is allowed into the scoring circle, and only when the ball is in possession of either the stopper or the kicker.
  * The stopper is not allowed to touch the ball for more than two seconds. If he touches the ball for longer, it is a penalty kick to the opposition team.
  * Hitters are not allowed to touch the ball. If they do, it is a free throw to the opposition team.
  * Hitters are only allowed three punches per tackle. The punches are only given to the torso.  If the runner is still holding the ball after this, they retain possession.  If the runner lets go of the ball, the first runner to touch it gets possession of it.
  * The game ends when a team manages to get a goal difference of ten.
  * The referee usually kicks the ball off by throwing it in the air. Whichever runner catches it, gets possession of the ball



 

 


End file.
